Black Recluse
The Black Recluse is a type of Mimic native to the Ridgeback Highlands. They are aggressive Mimics that attack any players that approach them. They spit webs that cause the player to be unable to jump, making them easier prey for the other Mimics on the screen. While stuck in the web of a Black Recluse, you are unable to leave the current screen. If you jump repeatedly or touch the river while webbed, the web will go away. Tactics Tips & Attacks It's recommended that you kill the rest of the enemies on the map before killing Black Recluses. The other Mimics will have an easier time hitting you if you get hit by their webbing, and it's much easier to get the web off of you if there are no other Mimics coming after you. Like any other suggestion, tactics will vary depending on the specific situation. Sometimes it is beneficial to kill the Black Recluse first and, in time, removing the web will become a non-issue as you will rarely get hit with practice. Aeronaut Aeronauts have it easiest when it comes to killing Black Recluses. It's a simple matter of moving side to side in mid-air while attacking, making sure to dodge the webs that come at you. Ferric Killing a Black Recluse with a Ferric is a bit more difficult than it is with other classes, because Black Recluses are found near ceilings. At times this makes it impossible to jump or double jump to reach the giant spider, so the player is required to climb a wall, or even harder, climb and hang from a web to make an attack. The first option is much easier, and it's recommended that Ferrics simply attack on the first jump, and then double jump back to the wall they attacked from to dodge the expected web from the Black Recluse. Crag Crags have it a bit easier than Ferrics in the aspect that they can grab the ceiling with their rope, a way to kill them is to grab onto the spider web right next to the wall and attack diagonally at the spider and the spider shouldn't be able to shoot you with its web shot. also you should be able to hit it fast enough so that when it hits you it won't hurt. Another way to kill it is to pull themselves up far enough to attack upwards and hit the recluse, as long as you move to one side afterward to dodge the web that the recluse shoots at you, you should be able to finish it off in a few hits without being hit yourself. Additional Information Sprocket Data From Mimics of Ridgeback Highlands: Black Recluse: *This frightful Mimic scurries along thick lines of webbing. It will spit out webbing to entangle its prey. First Encounter: Deadrock Canyon Quest Relevance *In the Mission "Skylark Assistance" (MD0308), the player must kill 10 Black Recluses to rescue 10 injured Rooks. *The Mimicology Quest "Black Recluse Study" (CY0024) involves collecting 20 Black Recluse Legs that are dropped by Black Recluses during this quest and returning them to Cypress. Trophy Farming A suggested route for farming these is starting from the River Checkpoint (near the boss room) then riding down the river until you're as far as you can go. Then you follow the route of enemies, starting with the two Recluses in the same room. Then you can follow the route of Recluses and can kill all 6 of them in the lower area, or stop after 4 and ride the river again. Related Enemies *Toy Recluse *Riverfang Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies Category:Enemies